retour sur isla nublar
by camidrena
Summary: l'unité raindow est appelée pour enquêter sur une drogue venant tout droit d'isla nublar plus connu sous le nom de Jurassic park, complete
1. prologue

Retour sur Isla Nublar

Prologue :

Pour le premier anniversaire de son petit-fils, John Clark avait prévu une fête avec certains hommes des Rainbow, sans le dire ni à sa fille, ni à son gendre.

Sandy, sa femme, c'était occupée de beaucoup de chose, mais c'est à lui que revenait l'obligation de prévenir les inviter, et comme beaucoup était du groupe deux, celui de Ding, la chose n'était pas aisée.

En cherchant un prétexte pour éloigner Ding quelques temps de ses hommes, il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs. Ce gamin était quelqu'un de bien. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il était un des meilleurs soldats de sa division. Un peu comme lui avant, quand il s'appelait encore John Kelly. Il savait que s'il commençait sur ce terrain là, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Kelly était dans un groupe de commando-plongeur, les SEAL. Après avoir effectué plusieurs mission top secrète au Vietnam, pour la plus grande partie, il était redevenu plus ou moins civiles.

Puis il y' eu Pam, un gamine qu'il avait sortie de la drogue. Il l'avait aimée de tout son cœur, jusqu'à ce jour ou son ancien dealer l'avait retrouvée et la tuée. Après ça, John avait pu se venger, mais avait du, pour le retrouver, abattre plusieurs autres dealer, a la suite de quoi l'inspecteur qui s'occupait de cette affaire, Emet Ryan, était parvenu à le démasquer. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et avec l'aide de la CIA, avait fait croire à sa mort.

Bien sur après ça, la CIA ne l'a pas lâché. Il était de retour au service de l'oncle Sam et de nouveau, il avait pus reprendre l'exécution de la plupart des missions classées confidentielles. Quand un sale boulot se présentait, il lui revenait, mais il ne s'en est jamais plaint.

Puis il y avait eu la Colombie. Le gouvernement avait envoyé là-bas des soldats sans que personnes ne le sachent. Ils avaient pour objectif de détruire le cartel de la drogue en faisant disparaître les lieux de productions et moyen de transport. Ding était parmi ceux là, et John l'avait repéré dès le début de leur entraînement. Puis, quelques chose avait mal tourné, les hommes avaient été trahit et peu s'en étaient sortit, le plus souvent grâce à lui et à Jack Ryan, un agent de la CIA brillant qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Apres la fin de l'opération, John avait recruté Ding pour en faire son collègue au sein de la CIA, le jeune latino avait pu reprendre ses études et s'était marié à la fille cadette de John.

John se sortit de ses pensé, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de trop ruminer le passé, ses démons étaient bien là où ils se trouvaient.

Il appela Alistar, le sous-directeur  de Rainbow.

A : oui John.

J : J'ai besoin de toi, contacte Ding et Covington pour une réunion spéciale.

A : A quel sujet ? 

J : Le nouveau budget.

A : Et toi, tu fais quoi pendant ce temps ?

J : J'invite les gars du groupe deux à une fête pour l'anniversaire de mon petit-fils, Tu es d'ailleurs le bienvenue.

A : Impossible, je sors avec ma femme.

Le groupe Rainbow avait été créé par Jack Ryan, qui avait été promu Président des Etats-Unis. Comme ils étaient tous deux de très vieux amis,  Jack lui avait fait cette faveur. A l'origine, Rainbow était une idée de John en personne.

Ce groupe est une force de l'OTAN, un groupe d'intervention noir (non officiel) anti-terroriste. 

L'Unité était composée de deux équipes : le groupe un, commandé par Covington, et le groupe deux, commandé par Ding Chavez. Quand l'un était en alerte, et donc intervenait en cas de prise d'otage ou autres actions terroristes, l'autre s'entraînait. Chaque équipe était composée de dix hommes, dont deux tireurs d'élite.

L'arrivée de John fut assez bien saluée, et son annonce encore mieux. Mais ces hommes restait malgré tous des pros, et l'entraînement se passa sans encombre. 

La surprise fut donc encore plus grande pour Ding et sa femme Patsy qui pensait à un dîner avec le couple Clark.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : la sublime.

Après la petite fête, les journées reprirent leur monotonie habituelle. Pour autant que travailler dans un groupe d'intervention pouvait-être considéré comme monotone.

Le groupe deux passa à sa semaine d'entraînement. John avait prévu une simulation de prise d'otage classique mais qui n'empêcherais pas les gars du groupe de devoir faire attention à ce qu'ils feraient car la vie des otages était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. John trouvait l'appareil de simulation formidable car elle offrait la possibilité d'entrer les paramètres nécessaires a ce que les gars, portant le casque adéquat, puisse voir les personnages, aussi bien otage que terroristes.

Mais John ne pu resté pour l'intervention car il avait Mary-Pat Foley, directrice de la CIA  et amie, au téléphone. Elle et son mari travaillaient à l'agence dont ils étaient maintenant deux des directeurs. Eux aussi connaissaient bien Jack, ce qui était parfois bien utile, quand on connaissait la difficulté de travailler avec un homme dont la seul préoccupation était qu'on le traite de la même façon que lorsqu'il n'occupait pas le poste de premier Homme d'Amérique. En gros, lui dire Monsieur le Président quand on était un ami, proche ou non, était un coup a le faire raller. Néanmoins c'était un bon président et John aurait voté pour lui s'il avait été en Amérique lors des élections (j'ai oublié de dire que Rainbow été dans une base anglaise).

J : Bonjour MP.

MP : Bonjour John, vous avez du temps devant vous.

J : Assez j'espère. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant encore trois heures.

MP : Alors ça ira. Voilà, depuis environ trois ans, en fait depuis que les marines sont intervenu sur Isla Sorna…

J : Isla Sorna ? Dinosaure Island ? Qu'est-ce que les marines allait faire là-bas.

MP : Chercher un groupe de personnes qui s'y était aventurée. Depuis, des recherches ont été faites sur les dinosaures et le FBI a découvert qu'une nouvelle drogue qui circule depuis maintenant presque cinq ans pourrait être faite à partir d'hormones et fluides vitaux venant de certaines de ces créatures. 

J : C'est pas vrai. Ca voudrais dire qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette île. Ce qui équivaudrait à un suicide 

MP : C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas sur cette île mais sur Isla Nublar, l'île qui devait accueillir le parc.

J : Il y a une deuxième île ? 

MP : Le mieux serait que tu viennes avec quelques hommes ici, nous pourrons mieux en parler.

J : Je prends le premier avion. Combien d'hommes seront nécessaires à ton avis?

MP : Disons cinq, ça devrait suffire. Prend aussi des tireurs.

J : On n'aura pas à aller sur l'île ?

MP : Jack est contre et c'est lui le patron, mais si des personnes vont là-bas et en reviennent, il se peut que vous deviez y aller aussi.

J : J'espère pas, je serais à l'aéroport dans environ cinq heures.

Il raccrocha et alla discuter avec Alistar. Puis il alla voir le groupe deux en pleine intervention, en se demandant à qui d'autre que Ding il allait demander de venir. Probablement Oso Vega, surnommé l'ours à cause de sa taille, car lui aussi était revenu miraculeusement de Colombie, et s'ils devaient aller voir les dinosaures ils auraient besoin de lui. En effet, Oso restait le meilleur spécialiste du groupe concernant les armes lourdes.

Ensuite, il prendrait un tireur, son choix se porta sur l'Allemand Dieter Weber, l'un de ses meilleurs élément, un ancien commando.

Cela faisait donc trois personnes. Pour les deux autres, il les choisirait parmis ses spécialistes de l'Intervention  Patty Connolly pour sa maîtrise des explosifs et  Louis Loiselle, un ancien de la DGSE, un élément capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

Il savait que sa sélection n'était pas forcement la meilleure mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Tous les hommes du groupe auraient pu aller là-bas sans problème, mais maintenant que le choix était fait et il s'y tiendrais. Bien sur, il n'obligeait personne à le suivre de force et partagea le peu qu'il savait avec ses hommes avant qu'ils ne donne tous leur accord. 

Chacun repassa rapidement chez lui, et ils prirent un avion pour les Etats-Unis dans l'heure qui suivit l'appelle de MP.

Le voyage leur paru assez cours, et un agent les attendait à l'aéroport pour faciliter leur entrée dans le pays. John pensa qu'une fois encore, il n'aurait pas la droit à ce petit tampon sur son passeport, lui disant bienvenu chez toi. En faite, il était sur de ne pas avoir autant de tampon que de fois où il était entré dans un nouveau territoire. 

Enfin, des voitures les emmenèrent à Langley, le siège de la CIA. John et Ding se sentaient chez eux là-bas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur compagnon pour qui tout cela était un territoire inconnu, mais par fierté sûrement, aucun ne le montra.

On les emmena dans la salle de réunion, ou Mary-Pat et Ed, son mari les attendaient.

E : Bienvenu chez vous les gars !

D : Bon sang, qu'est ce que ce lieu m'a manqué.

J : C'est vrai ?

D : Non !

Quelques rire se firent entendre puis l'exposé commença.

La société INGEN, dirigé par John Ammond à l'époque avait créé un parc d'attraction sur Isla Nublar : Jurassic Parc. Ce parc proposait en son sein des dinosaures vivant, mais suite à la trahison d'un employé et de problèmes météorologiques, les dinosaures purent sortir de leur enclos, et prendre le contrôle de l'île.

De cette première confrontation avec les dinosaures, on ne compta que peu de survivants: John Ammond, aujourd'hui décédé, ses petits enfants Alexandra et Timothy, deux paléontologues, Alan Grand qui retourna sur Isla Sorna de force, et Elie Satler (je crois), aujourd'hui mère de trois enfants. Il y avait aussi Ian Malcolm, qui fut par la suite intimement mêlé aux incidents de San Diego, avec le problème Tyrannosaure. C'est à la suite de cela que fut rendue publique l'existence d'une deuxième île, le site B ou Isla Sorna.

Le FBI avait fait état de la découverte de la nouvelle drogue, la sublime, environ trois ans après l'incident de San Diego. Depuis, les fédéraux avaient remonté la piste jusque la première île. D'après les dernières photos satellites, les dinosaures évitaient une zone de l'île de plus en plus grande, occupant désormais une majeure partie de la côte et remontant presque jusqu'à l'ancien centre de contrôle. 

Cet endroit correspondait à des installations de survie pour les personnes au cas où l'île n'aurait pu être évacuée avant une catastrophe naturelle, les cyclones étant courants dans cette région. 

Les gars du groupe posèrent quelques questions supplémentaires sur INGEN et les îles, puis acceptèrent d'aller mener l'enquête au Costa Rica. Néanmoins aucun ne se risqua à dire s'il était d'accord où pas pour mettre les pieds sur cette île.

E : Avant de partir, je voudrais que vous alliez voir Grant ou Malcolm. L'un des deux acceptera peut-être de vous aider. Voilà leur adresse.

J : Merci Ed. Passe le bonjour à Jack.

E : Je n'y manquerais pas.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Ian Malcolm et Alan Grant.

Il fut donc entendu que les agents de Rainbow iraient voir Grant et Malcolm.

Ding, Oso et Connelly allèrent voir le « mathématicien » et Clark, Loiselle et Weber allèrent voir le paléontologue.

Avant de partir, John pris à part Ding dans un coin pour lui parler.

J : Avant d'aller au Costa Rica, je voudrais voir un peu à quoi ressemble INGEN aujourd'hui. On a le feu vert de Ed, et de Jack mais que tous les deux.

D : J'ai compris monsieur C. Juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps.

J : Pas si vieux que ça, surtout pour moi.

D : T'as déjà été au Costa Rica ?

J : Non, mais je crois avoir fait assez de pays dans ce coin pour m'y retrouver.

Les deux rescapés de Jurassic parc, et du site B aussi n'habitait pas à Washington, ni dans les environs. Les hommes de Rainbow reprirent donc l'avion une nouvelle fois, et Ding comme certain de ses collègues, profita de ce temps pour appeler sa femme.

P : Ding, tu vas bien ?

D : Pas de problème, juste une affaire de drogue. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je ne mettrais pas ma vie en danger. Comment va le béb ?

Ding savait qu'il venait de mentir à sa femme, mais il estimait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protéger, ce n'était pas pareils. Ceci était bien sur faux, mais il n'aimait pas voir Patsy anxieuse.  Cette dernière question avait pour but de détourner son attention.

P : Il va bien. Comme on a pas beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital, on se relaie maman et moi pour le garder.  (Patsy était médecin et Sandy infirmière).  

D : C'est bien. Et toi, tu t'en sort ?

L'avion se posa doucement sur la piste, obligeant Ding à raccrocher. Il trouvèrent assez facilement la maison de Malcolm, se référant à l'adresse indiquée dans son dossier . La femme qui leur ouvrit était grande et rousse.

D : Bonjour, nous sommes des agents du FBI et nous voudrions voir Ian Malcolm.

S : Je m'appelle Sarah. Il est partit avec sa fille mais il devrait revenir bientôt. Vous pouvez entrer pour l'attendre. 

Effectivement, Ian arriva vingt minutes plus tard avec une adolescente noire. Ding cacha sont étonnement mieux que ses deux collègues.  Sarah et la fille sortirent pour laisser Ian seul face à ses souvenirs.

D : Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Domingo Chavez et je travaille pour le gouvernement. Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de votre voyage sur Isla Nublar.

I : Pourquoi le gouvernement s'y intéresse t'il au bout de tant de temps ?

D : Parce qu'une drogue récemment découverte sur la cote Ouest pourrait provenir de cette île, et que nous voudrions arrêter sa production.

I : Toute personne mettant les pieds sur une de ces îles devient un cadavre en sursis. Vous voulez un conseil, n'y aller pas.

D : Avez vous vu, quand vous étiez sur l'île, les installations anti-cyclone ?

I : J'étais dans l'une d'elle, blessé, lorsque les dinosaures ont tout envahit.

D : Très bien monsieur. Mon équipe et moi désirons aller au Costa Rica pour enquêter sur cette drogue, nous voudrions savoir si vous accepter de nous accompagner...

I : C'est hors de question !

D : Vous n'aurez pas à aller sur l'île.

I : Vous êtes sur ? J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire.

John n'eu pas autant de chance que son beau-fils. Il ne réussit pas à parler à sa femme, et Alan Grant se révela loin d'être aussi coopératif.

Quand il sonna, John eu une réponse assez vite. Un homme ouvrit la porte, toujours bloquée par la chaîne.

A : Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

J : Bonjour, nous sommes du FBI et nous voudrions parler à Alan Grant.

A : C'est moi.

J : Je voudrais vous parler de INGEN et de votre voyage sur Isla Nublar.

Si l'homme ne referma immédiatement pas la porte c'est parce que la main de John l'en empêchait.

J : S'il vous plait, c'est important.

A : Tout ce qu'il y a là-bas, c'est la mort.

J : Des Trafiquants on fait de l'île leur base d'opération, et ils y développent une nouvelle Drogue génétique à partir d'une faune locale non déterminée..

A : Alors ils sont déjà morts.

J : Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous aider ?

A : Parce que la dernière fois, je me suis retrouver sur l'une de ses îles, avec un chèque en bois. Je n'y retournerais pas.

J : on ne vous le demande pas, nous voudrions simplement que vous nous accompagnez jusqu'au Costa Rica.

A : Pourquoi faire ?

J : je ne le sais pas encore, mais vous pourriez nous être utile.

A : Je n'aurais pas à approcher l'île ?

J : Pas du tout.

L'homme leur ouvrit sa porte.

Ce fut ainsi qu'au-delà de tout espoir et par le pouvoir d'un gros cheque de l'Oncle Sam, les agents de Rainbow réussirent à convaincre les deux hommes de venir avec eux jusqu'au Costa Rica.

Comme prévu, John et Ding allèrent faire un petit tour discret dans les bureaux d'INGEN avant de partir.. Leur plaque d'agent gouvernemental fit taire secrétaires et employés  qui avaient pu les rencontrer, et ils entrèrent sans difficulté et avec discrétion jusqu'aux bureaux de la Direction.

Un homme, qu'ils identifièrent comme le nouveau responsable du groupe IGEN, et un autre dont ils ne remarquèrent que le fait qu'il n'avait que neuf doigts, se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion..

H : Vous ne voulez plus faire affaire avec nous ?

D (dirigeant) : Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais vous savez que cette île est dangereuse.

H : Je le sais, mais vous hommes sont bien payés.

D : Ils sont surtout désespérées. Jamais je ne pourrais exploiter l'autre île.

H : Il vous reste trois mois pour trouver une solution. La demande en sublime augmente très vite et nous ne voudrions pas que votre entreprise coule.  Non ?

D : Non, je m'arrangerais.

H : Ne nous décevez plus.

Un homme aux allures d'agent de sécurité arriva, et les surpris. Jurant pour avoir agit comme le dernier des imbéciles, John essaya de rétablir la situation.

H : Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ?

J : Nous attendons notre employeur, actuellement en discussion avec le vôtre.

H : Je connais les hommes qui travaillent habituellement avec lui, et vous n'en faites pas partit.

D (Chuchotant à l'intention de John) : Il n'a pas déclenché l'alarme.

J : Alors on y va.

Il se retournèrent et partirent en courrant disparaissant dans le labyrinthe des étages. Comme prévu, l'autre homme ne les suivit pas, ou pas très longtemps. Dès qu'il fut dehors, John téléphona à Ed pour lui donner des nouvelles et la plaque de la voiture qui attendait « son employeur ».

Ed le rappela peut avant qu'il monte dans l'avion pour le Costa Rica, pour leur dirent que l'homme travaillait pour une entreprise du nom du Centre, dans le Delaware.

Le directeur de la CIA promis d'envoyer quelqu'un sur la piste.


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : les découvertes de Jarod.

Jarod venait de dénoncer un inspecteur des impôts qui arrondissait ses fins de mois de façon pas très catholique, finalement arrêté et mis en prison pour détournement de fond. Jarod pourrait d'ici peu reprendre la route.

En allant replacer un dossier dans les archives, il vit un dossier marquer INGEN, duquel dépassait une feuille de virement. Beaucoup ne manquaient pas de valeur et certain, même, venait d'une société bien connue du Delaware, le Centre.

Jarod n'hésita pas longtemps et pris le dossier, se rappelant de la  photocopieuse dans le local. Il sortit juste assez tôt pour voir Miss Parker interroger son chef, probablement sur lui.

Encore une fois, il remercia sa bonne étoile de ne pas être sorti trop tard, et détesta Parker encore un peu plus, ne pouvant pas pousser plus sont enquête dans ses locaux à cause de sa présence.

De retour à son hôtel, il reprit ses affaires les plus importantes et se prépara à quitter la ville. Son dossier lui disait qui le groupe INGEN était basé à San Diego, ville où il décida de se rendre.

Profitant de temps libre dans l'autobus, il jeta un coin d'œil au document. 

Il connaissait déjà INGEN de réputation, c'était eux qui avait recréé les dinosaures. D'après ses comptes, le groupe avait été au bord de la faillite après la destruction de la première île et leur tentative de rapporter  des dinosaures de la seconde fut un échec. Depuis il se maintenait comme il pouvait uniquement grâce aux aides de trois autre entreprise : Le Centre, Pharmatech et Seatransport. 

Le point commun entre ses trois entreprises n'apparu pas tout de suite à Jarod. Il lui fallu plus de deux heures avant de voir que dans chacune, un des principaux actionnaire était M. Parker.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que pouvait t'il faire avec INGEN, une entreprise pharmaceutique et une entreprise de transport ?

Le caméléon décida de s'accorder quelques heures de repos avant de reprendre ses recherches. Le bus fit une halte assez longue pour qu'il puissent avoir le temps d'appeler Sydney.

S : Oui.

J : C'est moi. Vous savez ce qui se prépare ?

S : Jarod ! Je suppose que tu veux parler de Lyle ?

J : Lyle ? Non, je parle plutôt du Centre qui se met à vouloir prendre le contrôle d'étranges entreprises.

S : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mais Lyle est souvent absent du Centre depuis quelques semaines. Il ne s'intéresse presque plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'évolution d'une drogue du nom de la sublime et à ses effets.

J : Une drogue ? Cela explique l'industrie pharmaceutique. Le transport aussi. Vous croyez que le Centre pourrait se mettre à fabriquer de la drogue ?

S : Je ne sais pas, mais suis la piste de Lyle et de la sublime.

J : Merci.

Il raccrocha. Son bus repartit et Jarod recommença ses recherches sur son portable. La sublime aurait pour effet de décupler les sens et les facultés intellectuelles de manière considérable, mais en entraînant le sujet dans la psychose. En quelques prise, il se retrouve paranoïaque au point de ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, et l'effet de dépendance est très fort. D'après les statistiques, le durée de vie après la première prise est de trois mois.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: Le Centre asseyait de créer un produit pour décupler les  faculté intellectuels des gens. Ils voulaient créer des caméléons artificielles.

Jarod fut pris d'un frisson à cette idée, et il se dit qu'il allait devoir agir vite. Il envisagea d'aller voir pharmatech dont le siège et les usines étaient sur la côte atlantique alors qu'il arrivait à San Diego. Il décida de remettre ça a plus tard, le temps d'en savoir plus sur INGEN

Le siège d'INGEN se tenait devant lui, et il entra sans avoir d'identité particulière, se bornant à paraître simplement comme tout le monde. Une dame à l'accueille lui demanda s'il venait pour le poste de vigil, il saisit l'occasion et dit oui. Dix minutes seul dans une salle d'attente lui permirent de sortir un C.V.  qui lui valu une embauche immédiate. Il visita les installations et se mit au travaille dans la demi-journée. 

Il ne put découvrir beaucoup de chose sinon qu'INGEN espéraient beaucoup des parc à dinosaure pour se renflouer, et maintenant qu'ils étaient hors usage, protégés par John Hammond puis par ses petits-enfants, les héritiers de son empire  le groupe dépendait des trois société qui lui versait tous les mois des sommes importante.

Un soir, vers les 21 heures, il remarqua que Lyle allait rendre visite à son nouveau chef. Grâce aux caméras, il put écouter leur conversation (qui est dans le chapitre précédant), mais il vit aussi les deux hommes qui écoutaient au portes.

Il sortit de son bureau pour allez voir qui il était. Après un cour échange de parole, les deux hommes s'enfuirent mais Jarod les laissa partir. Il préférait suivre Lyle qui le conduit à une chambre d'hôtel.

Tout en guettant l'homme, il essaya de comprendre : Le Centre avait créé une drogue à base d'hormones de dinosaure pour augmenter les facultés intellectuelles des gens. Il arriva vite à la conclusion que seul un voyage au Costa Rica, et peut-être sur Isla Nublar lui permettrait d'en finir avec ceci.

Mais quand il y réfléchit un peu plus, il se dit qu'il n'irait peut-être pas sur l'île. Il se souvint avoir été paléontologue une fois, et surtout, il avait étudié les dinosaures qui étaient sur ces îles et mieux valait les éviter. En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il pourrait presque envoyer Lyle là-bas, ça lui ferait des vacances.

Il chassa cette idée de la tête bien qu'il la trouva amusante et se replongea dans ses découvertes.


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue au Costa Rica

John et Ding rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe à bord de l'avion, et celui-ci pu partir.

Grant en Malcolm avaient finalement tous les deux accepté de venir, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement heureux de la venue de l'autre.

Le calme ne se fit pas plus de vingt minutes car Ian, ne supportant plus ce silence embarrassant essaya de tirer quelques chose des hommes assis en face de lui.

I : Vous n'êtes pas du FBI ?

D : Effectivement non, mais nous travaillons pour le gouvernement.

A : CIA ?

J : Plus maintenant.

I : Alors quoi ?

J : Vous avez des enfants monsieur Malcolm ?

I : Oui.

J : Alors sachez que nous faisons ça pour qu'ils vivent dans un monde meilleur.

Ce doutant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, Ian reporta son attention sur les hommes puis sur Alan.

I : Alors il parait que toi aussi tu y es retourn ?

A : J'ai été kidnappé. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

I : Je voulais sauver Sarah.

Ding et quelques-uns uns des hommes de Rainbow s'étaient approchés d'eux.

D : Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est là-bas ?

A : Il n'y a que la peur. Quand tu entends un dinosaure, les gros surtout, crier tu te dis qu'il part en chasse et tu pries pour ne pas être sur leur route.

I : Mais le pire c'est ceux que tu n'entends pas. Eux, ils peuvent être derrière toi, tu ne le sais pas et quand tu les vois, il est trop tard.

A présent seul John n'écoutait plus les deux hommes raccompter avec du mal parfois leur expérience sur ces îles, mais il laissa Grant et Malcolm parler car s'ils devaient aller là-bas, il valait mieux que ses hommes sachent ce qui les attendais.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut aux deux scientifiques de poser des questions aux hommes de Rainbow, qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Un coup d'œil à John permis à Ding d'avoir l'accord de tout leur dire s'ils acceptaient de ne rien répéter.

John partit quelques minutes dans le cokpite de l'avion, Alan profita de ce moment pour poser une question qui le démangeait.

A : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si...détach ?

D : Parce qu'il a connu pire que ses îles… Le Vietnam au temps de la guerre. Il y a été trois fois de manière illégale pour des missions presque suicidaire.  C'est ça manière de se préparer.

I : On est jamais près à aller là-bas, et si vous voulez revoir vos familles je vous conseille de ne pas essayer.

D : On fera notre possible.

John revint leur dire que l'avion allait atterrire.

L'aéroport était tout petit, et il n'y avait qu'eux a y débarquer. Une voiture arriva un peu plus tard, conduit par l'agent de la CIA qui travaillait à l'ambassade du pays. Il leur souhaita le bonjour et fut surpris du matériel qu'ils avaient. 

H : Jamais vous ne passeriez la frontière avec tout ça.

J : C'est pour ça qu'on a atterris ici.

L'avion repartit presque aussi tôt. Ding et Oso comprirent quelque chose qui échappa aux autres car ils n'avaient pas été en Colombie : Ils étaient ici sans autorisation, le gouvernement ne savait qu'il était là et les radars avaient vu un avion entrer dans la vallée et en ressortire. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, la Colombie lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il avait un gosse maintenant.

L'agent les conduisit dans une maison en bord de mer où ils trouvèrent des papiers en règle pour tout le monde et quelques habits civils.

Tout le monde se reposa un peu, puis John demanda à voir les hommes de Rainbow.

J : Voilà, ici c'est les entrepôts présumés. Il va falloir qu'on les surveille pendant trois jours au minimum avant de faire quelques choses. Vous vous mettrez par deux, surveillance avec prise de photos pendant dix heures puis changement d'équipe. Des volontaires pour commencer ?

O : C'est d'accord pour moi.

D : Je t'accompagne Oso.

Le deuxième groupe fut former pas Weber et Loiselle, puis John et Connely. Alan et Ian avaient « pour mission » d'aller en ville et d'essayer de reconnaître des visages connus, des hommes du parc ou d'INGEN. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller seuls donc un hommes de Rainbow devait s'assurer de leur sécurité. Le premier fut John qui voulait faire des repérages de la ville.

L'entrepôt était là  où on leur avait dit, et Ding et Oso remarquèrent qu'il leur avait fallu douze minute à pieds pour y aller. Le gars de la CIA avait choisi la bonne baraque, il y avait même un chambre par personne.

O : Tout ceci à un petit goût de Colombie. J'aime pas ça !

D : Moi non plus. Tu sais, après j'ai continué les missions pour la CIA mais aucune ne fut pire que la Colombie.

O : John en a vu des verte et de pas mure, pourquoi il arrête pas. 

D : Il aime trop pour décrocher, mais il essaye de se faire une raison.

Les dix heures furent assez longue, car il y avait peu de mouvement, mais ils réussirent à déterminer ce qu'il y avait dans ses entrepôts : de la drogue.

Ding aura bien été en prélever un échantillon mais John avait dit de ne rien faire.


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : surveillance et action.

Le second groupe à prendre place fut le groupe Weber/Loiselle. Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent mais ils avaient des lunettes infra-rouges que Ding regretta de ne pas avoir pris. 

Weber était tireur d'élite dans l'unité de Rainbow et ses yeux étaient habitués à chercher tout autour de lui, c'est ainsi qu'il vit un homme qui surveillait aussi l'entrepôt et il donna sa position à Ding et Oso. Son chef n'avait pas fait la moitier du chemin que l'homme partait. Etant sur de ne pas s'être fait voir, les hommes en déduire qu'il avait fini son repérage.

Le reste de la surveillance des hommes ne fut pas très intéressante jusqu'à ce qu'un camion amène des caisses qui furent stockées dans l'entrepôt puis un autre camion trois heures après qui pris tout le contenu du bâtiment.

Ils furent ensuite relever à leur tour par John et Connely, qui ne notèrent ni camion, ni observateur mystérieux.

Mais pendant ce temps, la situations bougeait aussi du coté de la maison.

John voulait aller en ville, et il y emmena Ian et Alan. La maison avait dans son garage une voiture au couleur locale, décapotable. Enfin, elle aurait été au couleur local sans le téléphone par satellite qu'il cacha. Ian ne pu s'empêché de dire quelque chose.

I : De toute façon ses truc ça marche jamais quand on en a besoin.

A : C'est un de ses truc qui m'a sauvé la vie.

I : Parce que tu sais t'en servir ?

Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment mais Alan le pris comme tel car il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'affinité avec l'électronique. 

John pour couper cours leur demanda de s'installer dans la voiture, dont il avait pris le volant. Le trajet jusqu'à la ville durant vingt minutes , dont les dix première furent silencieuse.

I : Vous êtes pas très bavard vous deux.

J : Je réfléchissais.

A : Pas à la possibilité d'aller sur l'île j'espère ?

J : Non, ça s'est déjà fais. Je me demandais quelle couverture on pourrait prendre pour visiter certain locaux.

I : Euh, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais je ne parle pas espagnol.

A : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ian avait dit ça car il avait vu la voiture de police les suivre. John qui la guettait leur conseilla de se taire, mais elle passa sans leur prêter attention. 

En analysant la situation, il se dit que ça pourrait être pire, mais il se demanda comment.

INGEN avait ses installations à San Jose, capital du petit pays. C'est par-là que John voulait commencer ses recherches. 

Le centre d'affaire n'était pas très grand et le bâtiment d'INGEN était un des plus imposant, et des plus haut.

I : Je me demande ce qu'ils font de tous ses étages.

A : Ils y travaillent.

J : Attendez-moi l !

Il s'éloigna de la voiture avant que les deux hommes n'aient pu dire quoi que se soit et entra dans le bâtiment.

La première sensation de John fut qu'il y faisait plus frai, donc le bâtiment était climatisé, puis ce fut cette impression de richesse. Cet endroit était tout à fait typique des Etats-Unis.

Il s'approcha de la secrétaire et lui demanda en espagnol.

J : Excusez-moi, je suis charger par les services d'hygiène de la ville d'une inspection, rien de très grave mais il faut que je voie votre chef.

S : Très bien monsieur. Il est au troisième étage, je le préviens.

J : Merci. 

Le nom du responsable du troisième était Hammond, une personne de la famille pensa John, mais ceci ne le surpris pas. 

Il lui posa des questions qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, puis vint celle qui l'intéressait vraiment.

J : Avez vous des dépendances, entrepôts ou garage appartenant à l'entreprise ?

H : A San Jose, non. Nous n'avons rien en dehors des deux îles. Vous voulez y aller ?

Il avait dire ça ironiquement et John rit un coups. Profitant de ceci, il enchaîna sur les îles, alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention en entrant.

J : Vous îles sont bien gardée au moins ?

H : Les dinosaures empêchent qui conque de rentrer, je peux vous l'assurer. Nous n'avons personnes sur place.

J : Très bien monsieur, je vous remercie.

En sortant, il s'étonna que tout est été aussi facile. D'accord il parlait espagnol couramment, avec une pointe d'accent latino grâce à Ding, mais à ce point.

A la voiture, il vit que Ian et Alan étaient partit se promener, pas très loin mais chacun de leur côté.

I : Alors, comment c'est passée votre visite ?

J : Mieux que je l'aurai imaginée. Ce gars ment comme il respire.

A : C'est de famille.

I : Je ne pense pas. Lex et Tim sont très gentils.

A : Même les traits les plus fort peuvent sauter une génération.

La remarque fit sourire John, qui se dit qu'il n'allait pas devoir passer trop de temps avec ses deux gars s'il ne voulait pas s'abrutir les idées.

La surveillance de l'entrepôts avait duré ses trois jours, et les hommes avaient réussi à trouver un roulement des gardes, et des camions.

Un camion apportait des caisses toutes les douze heures environ, et un les emmenait autre part toutes les vingt quatre heures. Mais les deux cycle était décalé ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait jamais deux camions en même temps.

Avant d'investire l'entrepôt, les hommes de Rainbow voulaient savoir où allait le deuxième camion, et d'où arrivait les premiers. 

Ding et Connely était charger de suivre le premier camion, Loiselle et Oso le deuxième. John et Weber devaient voir où le troisième se déchargeait. Personne ne le fit remarquer, mais John avait mis une personne qui parlait couramment espagnol dans chaque équipe.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Ding vit que son camion était déjà là. Il échangea un regard avec Connely, puis ils coururent sans se faire voir jusqu'au camion. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas rejoint pendant le voyage, souhait qui se réalisa.

Le camion partit à vide, vers la mer comme Ding le fit remarquer.

Ils attendirent pendant que les conducteurs allèrent se reposer dans une cabane construite près d'un mini port. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre Ding, les hommes en avaient marre de ce boulot et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être payer et rentrer chez eux.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le second camion et leur collègue.

Le dernier camion fut celui de John et Weber. Comme ce camion ci était chargé, il y avait un homme à l'arrière. Il ne posa pas de problème car malgré son arme, ce n'était pas un soldat et il se fit avoir par John qui l'endormit pour un bout de temps.

Ce chargement s'éloignait de bord de mer pour aller vers un aéroport de campagne. Là les caisses furent charger sur des avions privés d'IGEN à destinations de l'Europe pour trois d'entre eux, du Japon et de l'Asie pour cinq autres. Sept devait arriver pour se rendre au Etats-Unis.

Belle organisation pensa John, et tout ça pour de la poudre. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas qu'elle rôle pouvait avoir cette entreprise de Delaware.

Les quatre premiers ayant décidé que leur mission était finie, empruntèrent un camion, espérant ne pas se faire repérer mais il y en avait une dizaine sur les lieux et rentrèrent dans leur maison de campagne où les attendaient Alan et Ian. Ces deux derniers avaient décidé de faire semblent de s'entendre pour passer le temps ensemble.

John et Weber ne revinrent que six heures après eux, quand le camion les avaient déposés près de l'entrepôt.

J : D'après ce que je sais, il marche par étapes. Des hommes vont sur l'île et fabrique la drogue, ça durent environ trois mois. Puis, il y a deux semaines de transport, où il charge les camions…

D : Il y a un petit port ici (il montre sur une carte) où ils chargent la drogue, mais les gars qui font ça n'ont qu'une envie, que tout se finisse.

J : C'est une bonne chose, ils poseront moins de problème. Le dernier camion va dans un petit aéroport ici (il montre l'endroit) et la poudre s'envole dans des avions d'IGEN aux quatre coins du monde. Le prochain camion arrive dans cinq heures, on agira à ce moment là.

Comme tous les hommes étaient assez reposé, ils commençairent à l'aide de photo et de leur souvenir à établir un plan pour l'attaque de l'entrepôt.

John téléphona à Langley, le quartier général de la CIA pour leur transmettre les infos qu'ils avaient.

A l'heure prévue, les hommes de Rainbow étaient en poste devant l'entrepôt. Le camion arriva, et les hommes commençaient à parler entre eux, pendant qu'ils embarquaient la drogue.

On entendit une petite explosion, visant à distraire les hommes armer, mais donnant aussi l'ordre à Rainbow d'entrer en jeu.

Oso arrosa la zone avec son arme lourde, juste pour effrayer les hommes. Ding, Loiselle et Connelly passèrent à l'action, ordonnant aux hommes de déposer les armes et de s'allonger en espagnol bien sur, pendant que Weber de son poste d'observation avait pour mission de ne laisser personnes sortirent de la zone. 

L'attaque se passa plutôt bien, et aucun des hommes ne posa de problème, comme prévu.

Quelques hommes de la CIA qui travaillait à l'ambassade vinrent pour s'occuper des prisonniers. Personnes ne voulaient savoir ce qu'on leur ferait, mais John savait une chose, si s'était lui qui les avait interrogé, ils ne seraient pas ressortit vivant de l'interrogatoire alors qu'avec ses gars là ils avaient une chance


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :Bienvenu en enfer.

A leur retour dans la maison, aucun des hommes n'avait envie de faire la fête. Ils n'avaient tué personnes cette fois, mais il y en avait eu d'autre avant. Ils se rappelaient surtout de l'attaque du parc, où des terroristes avaient pris des gamins en otage. Ca n'avait pas été beau ce jour là, surtout qu'une gamine y avait laissé la vie. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque de l'hôpital, qui visait les femmes de John et Ding. C'était un piège et le groupe un avait eu des pertes, des amis à eux qui étaient mort.

Aucun des hommes n'alla dormir non plus, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Alors ils restaient là, à attendre que le temps passe.

Enfin, ça ne dura pas trop longtemps, car ni Alan ni Ian n'avaient cet état d'esprit. Ils avaient été se promener dans la cours mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils l'avaient vu.

Ian rentra dans la maison et cria presque : Il y a un homme qui nous espionne, dans le parc.

Les hommes de Rainbow prirent leur armes et sortirent voir cet homme. La personne dont il était question n'avait pas attendu que les hommes armés sortent pour partirent, mais hélas pour lui, ils suivirent sa trace.

L'homme couru jusqu'à sa voiture, garée sur la route à cent mètres de là. Ian avait été chercher le camion avec lequel certains étaient rentrés et il pris au passage les hommes de Rainbow resté sur la route. 

John et Alan avaient pris la voiture, ce qui leur permis d'aller plus vite mais ils restèrent en liaison radio avec le reste de l'équipe.

La première voiture s'arrêta dans le petit port d'où arrivait la drogue. L'homme descendit et pour la première fois John pu le voir. Il laissa Alan dans la voiture pour guider les autres pendant qu'il essayait de stopper le fuyard, ou au moins d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Ce n'était pas l'homme que certain avait vu près de l'entrepôt, la description ne correspondait pas. Il décida donc de le surnommé quatre doigts, car un de ses pouces manquait à l'appelle.

Assez vite, il reconnu l'homme du bureau d'INGEN, celui qui avait menacé le directeur.

J : Stop. 

Il avait crié ça sans vraiment d'espoir, mais cela fit douter l'homme, qui se retourna. 

John vit l'homme le regarder, il avait un regard noir, il exprimait la mort, et la haine, sans rien d'autre. Ceci ne lui fit pas peur, car des regards comme ça, il en avait eu lui aussi mais maintenant il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de cet homme. Il couru jusqu'au bateau et le fit partir avant que John n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Le reste du groupe arriva sur les lieux assez vite, avant que l'autre bateau ne se soit perdu dans l'horizon et ils embarquèrent tous sur le second bateau. 

Seul Alan et Ian parurent hésiter. John leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas forcer de monter. Après un bref instant de réflexion, ils suivrent les hommes de Rainbow, désormais des amis.

Le second bateau suivit le premier durant sept heures et ils arrivèrent en vu de l'île alors que le carburant devenait de plus en plus rare. Quand il purent accoster, ils virent le premier bateau, vide et entendirent un bruit de moteur qui s'éloignait.

Aucun des hommes n'étaient sur d'être sur Isla Nublar, durant quelques minutes le doute persista.

Après cela, un tyrannosaure probablement en quête de son repas leur donna le bonjour en rugissant un coup (je ne sais pas trop si ça se dit). Ce crie glaça les os de tout le monde qui comprenait de mieux en mieux dans quoi ils venaient de rentrer.

Ian attendit qui le crie s'arrête pour murmure, assez fort pour être entendu cependant.

I : Bienvenu en enfer.

John commença à avancer dans l'île sans dirent un mot, et hésitant un peu quant même, les autres suivirent.

Sans être jamais venu auparavant sur cette île, ils lui trouvèrent tous l'odeur de la mort. Chacun pensa un moment à la famille qu'il laissait derrière lui et pria pour la revoir un jour.

Ding pensa à son fils, il avait promis à John qu'il verrait tout ses petits enfants une fois avant de mourir, pour rire mais il comptait tenir cette promesse tout comme il comptait tenir celle qu'il avait fait à sa femme, d'avoir encore au moins cinq enfants. Bien sur celle-ci aussi avait été faite pour rire, mais il ne voulait pas mourir sur cette île et il ferait en sorte de ramener tous ses hommes et son beau-père aussi.

Il s'enfonçaient prudemment dans l'île, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux, sauf le téléphone de John qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

J (prudemment) : allô. (Aux autres), c'est Ed. Oui Ed, nous sommes sur l'île, non…. Nous avons suivit l'homme du Delaware.

La conversation dura un peu et John essaya de ne pas trop élever la voix, ce que tout le monde trouva plus sage. Il convaincu Ed de les laisser faire, mais de se tenir près à les récupérer. Ce qu'il du promettre, car la conversation s'arrêta là. 

Il repris sa marche sans rien dire et le silence fut de nouveau le mot d'ordre du groupe. 

En débouchant sur une clairière, ils aperçurent des troupeaux d'herbivore en train de boire. La réaction des hommes de Rainbow rappela la leur à Ian et Alan, sachant ce qui devait se passer après : au secoure, aider moi, sauve qui peu…

Ils ne dire rien, que ses hommes gardent au moins un bon souvenir de l'île. Le faite de voir les dinosaures boire rappela aux hommes leur propre soif et leur faim car ils étaient partit sans provision. Mauvaise idée pensèrent tous les hommes presque en même temps.

John s'approcha tout doucement, suivit de Alan pendant que les autres surveillait les alentours. Les dinosaures ne bougèrent pas, et ils purent boire sans problème. Chacun leur tour, les autres suivirent.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à regarder ses animaux vivant en paix, puis il furent rappeler à l'ordre par un rugissement de tyrannosaure, encore loin mais pas assez à leur goût.

Ian se permis une plaisanterie, qui ne le fit même pas rire : Alors, qui va être ton dessert.

Cette phrase lui rappela aussi l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour les sauver sur Sorna. 

La nuit tomba vite, et chacun dormit à tour de rôle. John et Ding reprirent leur rôle de chef en essayant de voir avec Ian et Alan où ils pouvaient être, et où pouvais être le centre de fabrication de la sublime.  

Ils estimèrent devoir remonter vers le nord, encore un peu puis se laisser guider par les bruits. 

Les bruits qui les entouraient étaient différents de ceux qui l'on peut entendre lorsqu'il y a des hommes à proximité, non, là il n'y a que la nature et son envie de destruction.

Même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, personne ne dormit bien cette nuit là, et la faim n'était qu'un problème de plus.

Après avoir marcher deux petites heures, le groupe arriva devant le centre d'accueille du parc, où ce qu'il en reste.

L'intérieur commençait à être de nouveau gagner par la flore locale mais l'électricité marchait toujours. Ils virent en arrivant le cadavre d'un vélociraptore.   
A : Il nous a sauvé la vie.

Chacun avait lu un rapport dans lequel était expliqué ce qui c'était passe au premier voyage sur l'île. Mais seul Ian et Alan se rappelèrent à qu'elle point ils avaient été heureux de le voir arriver.

La nourriture n'était plu très fraîche, mais ils trouvèrent des conserves et des surgeler encore mangeable. Il y avait aussi de l'eau. Ils ne se voilaient pas la face, chacun savait que cela ne suffirait que pour quelques heures mais ils ne pouvaient rien prendre et donc certaines privations allaient être obligatoires. Cette idée leur redonna du courage et ils repartirent à la recherche des dealers.


	8. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : A Washington.

Le président Jack Ryan essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait l'homme en face de lui.

J : Ed, tu veux me faire croire qu'une société du Delaware que personne ne connaît pourrait être seule responsable de tout ceci. Mais comment ?

E : Grâce à beaucoup d'argent. On ne sait pas d'où il vient mais ses gars là en possède. C'est grâce à eu que INGEN, Pharmatech et Seatransport n'ont pas coulé. Mais maintenant ils ne peuvent rien refuser à leur nouveau patron. L'homme s'appelle Parker, et il sait qui payer pour que certaines choses ne soit pas rendu public. L'homme que Clark et Chavez ont vu est son fils, et un homme dont il faut éviter de fouiller le passé.

Il donne à Jack le dossier de Robert Bowman, qui le regarde attentivement. 

J : Il faudra remercier John et Chavez. Ses deux là son vraiment irremplaçable.

E : Oui, il nous manque à l'agence.

J : Bon, très bien. Mais nous n'avons rien contre ce Centre pour le faire arrêter ses activités ?

E : Non, rien d'officielle. Dès le retour des hommes de Rainbow, il fermera. 

J : Tu as carte blanche. Mais fait attention, certaines personnes qui travaille là-bas n'y sont peut-être pour rien dans cette histoire. Il faudrait aussi pouvoir arrêter la production, et tout de suite.

E : Je connais quelqu'un, enfin son dossier surtout. Le nouveau directeur du groupe W, il a une idée bien à lui de la justice (il lui donne le dossier de Largo), mais il a de bonnes causes.

J : Je vais lui demander un rendez-vous. J'avais enquêté sur Nério, il y a longtemps.

Ed fait mine de partir mais son téléphone sonne. Après une courte conversation, il dit à Jack.

E : John et ses hommes sont sur l'île !

J : Merde ! Il devait nous appeler avant. Essaie de les avoir, qu'ils rentrent.

E : Jack, calme-toi, on ne peut plus rien pour eux.

J : Prévient moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. J'aime bien Sandy et sa fille, je n'aimerais leur dirent que papa et son beau-fils ne rentreront plus à la maison.

E : Personne ne le voudrait Jack. Tu appelles Winch quand même ?

J : Oui.

Ed le laissa pour de bon cette fois si. Jack resta quelques instant sans rien faire, espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien aux hommes qui son sur l'île. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il appela sa secrétaire pour connaître son emploi du temps.

Largo viendra dans l'après midi, sa secrétaire avait encore fait du bon boulot. Des fois, il se demandait ce que serait un président sans tout le personnel anonyme qui l'aide et l'accompagne tout au long de sa carrière. 

Ce midi, ses enfants mangent à la cantine de leur école, et sa femme, avec le plus petit, à l'hôpital. Il décida d'appeler son vice-président et meilleur ami pour manger ensemble, histoire de se sentir moins seul. En tant que président, il est rarement  seul mais ses gardes du corps ne pouvait pas tous être aussi gentils qu'Andréa, partit en congé maternité. En y pensant, il se rappela qu'il voulait l'appeler, ce qu'il fit en attendant Robby.

Largo Winch fut assez étonné de l'appelle venant de la maison blanche. Il descendit immédiatement au bunker pour en parler avec ses amis. Seul Simon était absent, en vacances pour encore une semaine.

Kerensky ne trouva pas l'idée très joyeuse, et surtout de mauvaise augure.

Joy restait sans avis, puis se dit qu'elle pourrait appeler une amie à elle de la CIA pour en savoir plus.

L : Ce ne sera pas la peine. J'ai rendez-vous là-bas cette après-midi, et je pars bientôt.

J : Je viens avec toi.

K : Ils ne te laisseront pas approcher  le président armée.

J : Alors je leur laisserais mon arme, tant que je suis libre, je peux intervenir.

L : Du calme. Je ne crois pas qu'il me veut du mal. J'irais, et seul.

Sur ce, il sortit. Joy, et finalement Kerensky le suivirent. Ils expliquèrent à Largo qu'ils en profiteraient pour visiter la capitale.

Même s'il avait visité le monde et beaucoup d'endroit plus ou moins important, Largo fut impressionné en mettant les pieds à la Maison Blanche. Après avoir été fouillé, il se fit conduire dans le bureau du président. Les deux hommes qui étaient là sortirent, ils avaient le visage d'homme qui ne voulant pas assister à une exécution préférait désobéir à leur maître.

J : Monsieur Winch, entrez. 

Il fit un signe de la tête et ses gardes du corps sortirent.

L : Bonjour monsieur le président. 

J : Je me doute que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ? 

L : Effectivement.

J : Je vais être rapide. Nous avons un dossier sur vous, constitué par la CIA. Je déduis de votre manque de réaction que vous le savez.

L : On m'avait prévenu.

J : Sachez que quoi qu'il se passe le contenu de ce dossier ne sortira pas d'ici. Vous êtes un homme bien et le groupe a des ambitions plus raisonnable depuis que vous le diriger, si on peut appeler ça diriger.

L : Je sais que mes choix peuvent ne pas toujours être en accord avec ma position, mais je fais avec ce que l'on m'a donné.

Comme moi pensa Jack, en fait ils n'était pas différent l'un de l'autre. Il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant, il y avait trop en jeux pour ça.

J : Je voudrait que vous me rendiez un service.

L : Je vous écoutes.

J : (il lui tend les dossier de trois entreprises). Votre groupe a de l'argent et ses entreprises sont en difficulté financière. Elles ne se maintiennent qu'avec le soutient d'une autre, qui n'a pas les même but que votre groupe. 

L : Et que doit-je faire ?

J : Les rachetez, toutes les trois !

L : Vous rigolez ?

J : Pas du tout. Vous aurez des aides de l'état en contre partit mais je ne peux pas agir, alors que vous si.

L : Et si je refuse.

J : Nous pensons que la quatrième entreprise se sert de ses trois là pour produire la drogue connu sous le nom de la sublime.

L : Je comprend mieux. Je verrais avec mon conseil d'administration ce que je peu faire.

Tous deux savaient que la décision était déjà prise, et qu'elle serait plutôt favorable au attente de chacun.


	9. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : peurs.

Ils avaient repris la marche depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant. La voiture accidentée dans laquelle reposaient trois personnes mortes, probablement attaquées par les vélociraptores était à plusieurs kilomètre derrière eux mais certain en tremblaient encore. Les autres savaient un peu mieux à quoi ils avaient à faire et s'ils n'avaient pas été des pros, certains auraient déjà craqué.

John et Ding, conscient de leur rôle de meneur, essayaient de ne pas laisser paraître leur peur, alors que Ian et Alan essayaient de convaincre tout le monde de faire demi-tour, pour leur propre bien. Mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas des hommes de rainbow, car c'est eux qui avaient les armes. 

En approchant d'une clairière, John leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Devant eux, le tyrannosaure était en train de manger. Il venait sans doute de tuer sa victime car le sang coulait encore. Le brachiosaure n'avait pas eu la moindre chance et il n'avait probablement pas soufère, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'à moins de dix mètres d'eux, le carnivore était en plein festin. 

Sans bruit ils s'éloignèrent du cadavre, et avancèrent dix minutes en silence. Après quoi John leur fit faire une halte. Il alla voir personnellement chaque personne qui se trouvait ici, leur demandant comment elle allait, et cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait continuer, émotionnellement. Il s'adressa presque à tout le monde dans sa langue natal, sauf pour Weber qui était allemand. Apparemment tout le monde était en état de continuer.

Ding fut le dernier.

J : Tu tiens le coup ?

D : Ca va aller. De toute façon il le faut bien.

J : Tu penses à J.C. ?

D : bien sur, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans père. C'est dur, crois-moi.

John allait partir quand Ding repris.

D : Et toi mano (mec), ça va ?

J : J'ai connu pire.

D : Pas moi.

J : Tu entends ?

Ding tendis l'oreille, le bruit d'une voiture se rapprochait se plus en plus. John fit signe à Loiselle et à Connolly de le suivre, et à Ding de veiller sur les autres.

Les trois hommes avancèrent sur un chemin, puis lorsque le bruit fut vraiment très près, ils se cachèrent dans les sous-bois. Une voiture tout-terrain passa. Elle était de couleur verte, sans vitre ni toi, bref le genre de voiture qu'on s'attend à trouver dans ce genre d'endroit. A l'intérieur, deux hommes parlaient.

H1 : Pourquoi il t'on proposé ce boulot alors que l'autre les avantageait plus ?

H2 : Sais pas, sans doute parce que je suis le meilleur chasseur, surtout à un prix si bas.

H1 : Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai dis que j'était ok pour le job, à condition de gagner deux fois ce qu'il me paye sur le continent.

H2 : Ses gars là roule sur l'or, mais leurs actions chute de façon pas croyable.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les bruits environnent. Loiselle revint chercher le reste de l'équipe en vitesse, pour suivre la piste pendant qu'elle était encore fraîche.

Ils durent marcher un trente de minutes avant d'apercevoir le camp. La marche fut longue et pénible car ils avaient faim et soif, et l'aire humide et chaude de les aidaient pas à tenir le coup.

Le camp, en faite une série de cabane en bois et d'abris anti-cyclone était entourée par des barbelés, sans courant électrique à l'intérieur. Il y avait des gardes  armer qui patrouillait autour de la clôture, et dans le camp. D'autre donnait des ordres en espagnol aux personnes qui déchargeaient les voitures et transportaient leur contenu dans une des cabane de bois.

Vingt minute après leur arrivé, une corne sauna le repas, rappelant leur propre faim au hommes de rainbow. Ian et Alan étaient devenu silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient vu le T-Rex.

J : Connelly, tu t'occupes d'eux, Ding et moi on va essayer d'aller chercher à manger.

Le camp ne comptait plus que un tiers des effectif de gardes en faction, ce qui faisait encore beaucoup de monde mais c'était là leur seul chance.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse de corps derrière eux, ce qui compliquait encore un peu leur mission.

Ce baissant, il entrèrent par un trou qu'ils venaient d'agrandir dans un barbelé. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cabane la plus proche. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent dans munition, et dans bombe lacrymogène.

D : Faudra qu'on repasse par ici.

Il montra à son partenaire un fusil à fléchette endormante.

J : C'est sur que c'est plus adapter que nos mitraillettes. 

Ils foncèrent vers la seconde cabane dès que le garde eux le dos tourné et y trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il y avait à boire, surtout de la bière mais aussi des bouteilles d'eux minéral. Ils choisirent comme nourriture des aliments plutôt consistant et ne nécessitant aucune préparation : des barres céréalières et chocolatières, des bananes. Ils prirent aussi un peu de pain.

De retour dans la première cabane, ils trouvèrent un sac à dos pour mettre leur provision, et prirent quelques bombes, pour éloigner les dinosaures, et trois fusils à fléchette tranquillisante avec une réserve de fléchettes.

Les quelques éléments de repas furent bien accueillit par tous. Ils prirent ensuite un peu de repos, en faisant des équipes de surveillance, une pour leur camp, et une pour le campement général.

Ding pris quelques heures de repos en même temps que Ian et Weber. Ce fut le premier qui le réveilla, lui indiquant le vélociraptore qui les guettait d'un air affamer. Sachant que ce n'était pas de lui que viendrait l'attaque, il réveilla à son tour Weber, et lui tendis le deuxième fusil en lui faisant signe d'être attentif. Ding tira vers le premier et le toucha sous l'œil, puis le deuxième passa à l'attaque. Il était cacher du côté de Ian. Ce dernier roula pour éviter le chasseur, laissant le champ libre au tireur d'élite. Il toucha l'animal en plein cœur. 

Alerter par les quelques bruits du campement, John revint voir ce qui se passait.

Il vit un dinosaure à l'endroit au Ding avait dormi, et un autre dans les buissons d'en face. Tous deux étaient endormis.

J : Il est temps qu'on fasse quelques chose. Moins on restera sur cette île, mieux ça ira pour tous.

D : C'est vrai mano.

John remarqua que la voie de son beau-fils tremblait, ce qui n'était jamais arriver depuis qu'il le connaissait.  


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : une victoire de Lyle.

Après avoir compris ce que trafiquait Lyle, monsieur Parker et INGEN, Jarod se dit que le mieux pour lui maintenant était de remonter la filière, pour être sur de la démanteler entièrement et ainsi ne voir personne reprendre ce marcher devenu libre.

Comme point de départ, à par INGEN, il avait un entrepôt au Costa Rica, lieu où il décida d'aller.  

Ce procurer des papiers pour ce rendre sur place ne fut pas très difficile, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il quittait les Etats-Unis, et ceci lui fit bizarre. Pour lui, cela signifiait fuir, mais il ne fuyait pas, il cherchait à mettre en péril un autre projet du Centre.

Une fois sur place, il alla sur le site où était l'entrepôt, et commença sa surveillance. Le premier jour, il ne vit pas grand chose, juste des camions qui arrivaient et repartaient. Comme il savait déjà d'où il venait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir où les autres allaient. Suivant un des véhicule avec son tout-terrain privé, il arriva vite au site de déchargement d'où les avions s'envolaient pour le monde entier (cf chapitre 5).

Ce décidant à creuser cette piste plus tard, il repartit à l'entrepôt. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul, un des homme qu'il avait vu chez INGEN, et qui avait prétendu bosser avec Lyle était là et trois autres personnes avec lui. Un d'entre eux le vit, et il du s'enfuir.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus sur les trafiquants en restant ici, il essaya de se renseigner sur ses hommes avant de savoir ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Il ne trouva rien sur eux au service des douanes, et il eu du mal, caméléon  ou pas, à devenir ce qu'il voulait dans cet environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ne se laissant pas démoraliser, il fit des recherches dans les dossiers des agences gouvernementales, sans beaucoup plus de succès. Mais il tomba sur un point qui éveilla son attention, l'agence du nom de Rainbow apparu plusieurs fois. Sans perdre espoir, il lança une recherche sur Rainbow, toujours dans les dossiers gouvernementaux. Ce fut la CIA qui lui donna le plus d'information, sur John Clark et Domingo Chavez d'abord puis sur Rainbow lui-même. En lisant ses dossiers, il se rappela d'une histoire qui avait éveillé sa curiosité plus d'une fois : les hommes en noir. C'était donc eux.

Satisfait de ses recherches, il laissa ses hommes tranquille espérant ne pas les revoir. Quoique s'ils enquêtaient sur la même histoire ceci risquait d'être dure. Ces gars étaient compétant d'apprêt ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Le problème était pour l'instant que pour continuer, il avait le choix entre prendre un des avion et évaluer toute l'organisation local pour écouler la marchandise, et dans ce cas, choisir un des avions, ou remonter à la source du trafique pour l'arrêter du début. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, les fédéraux sauraient faire parler tout le monde et ainsi arrêter chaque responsable.

Mais aller à la source signifiait aller sur l'île aux dinosaure et même s'il voulait presque à tout prix arrêter ce trafic, la mort était un prix trop élever.

Une bonne nuit de sommeille lui remis les idées en place, et il décida d'aller sur l'île, mais avec une couverture et non clandestinement comme il avait pensé le faire la veille.

Il alla dans l'un des « port » de contrebande, et comme pour chez INGEN décida de voir ce que le sort lui réservait. En approchant plusieurs hommes armé vinrent le voir, lui demandant ce qu'il venait faire ici.

J : C'est le groupe qui m'envois, pour remplacer l'autre gars, je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

H : Rilonez ?

J : Oui, c'est ça.

H : Ok, ton bateau est celui du fond. Tu vas sur l'île et tu reviens quand ton bateau est plein. En général, ça dure quatre jours pour le remplir.

J : Ok, il lui est arrivé quoi à Rilonez ?

H : A ton avis, bouffer par un dino.

Il jura, puis laissa Jarod aller à son bateau. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il trouva des cartes lui indiquant l'endroit où l'île se trouvait et quelques armes. Il alla jusqu'à l'île ce qui représentait déjà un parcourt assez long, puis il regarda mieux la carte pour trouver le point d'arrêt des bateaux. Il du naviguer encore une heure pour l'atteindre.

Là, un bateau était en train de se faire charger, et son propriétaire après s'être assurer de son identité, le conduisit au camp.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, mais Jarod pu sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

H : Ca donne envie de se barrer vite fait, hein ?

J : C'est sur. Dès que j'ai fini, je me barre et pas question de revenir.

H : Moi j'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul boulot que j'ai et ma famille à besoin de cet argent.

Ayant été paléontologue une fois, Jarod en savait assez sur les dinosaures pour reconnaître les « gentils » des « méchants » mais sa bonne étoile veillait sur lui et il n'en croisa aucun.

Le camp était assez sommaire mais il y avait un endroit sur pour dormir et à manger, plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

Son boulot au camp était de faire des navettes entre le port et le camp, en fait aller chercher les livraisons tous les jours. Le reste du temps, il était libre et comme la plus part des personnes dans son cas, il jouait aux cartes. Un des avantage c'est que les hommes parlaient beaucoup lors de ses parties et il en apprit beaucoup assez vite sur les moyen de transport, qui livre qui, le rôle des différentes entreprises que contrôlait monsieur Parker…

Il était dans le camps depuis trois jour quand un homme débarqua. Au début, Jarod n'avait pas vraiment vu de qui il s'agissait, mais Lyle n'était pas du genre à passa inaperçu. 

Jarod lui garda la tête basse pour éviter de se faire repérer, et ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que son bateau soit près à repartir et que Lyle vienne le voir pour qu'il le ramène sur la terre ferme. 

Le temps c'était comme arrêter entre le temps où Lyle prononça son nom, et le moment où il appela les gardes du camp pour le mettre dans une des prison. Durant ce temps, Jarod cru voir un doute dans les yeux de Lyle, pas à cause du fait qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter Jarod, mais plutôt à cause du fait que Jarod était la seule personne à pouvoir le sortir de cette île.

La mise en prison de Jarod signifiait que pour quitter l'île il devait attendre encore trois jours le prochain bateau, mais cette idée fut finalement mise de côté par la haine qu'il avait envers le caméléon.

Cette décision surpris Jarod dans le sens où il savait que Lyle avait une envie de vivre, ou plutôt de ne pas mourir plus élevée que chez la plus part des gens, plus élevée que ne l'était la sienne. Mais en même temps, il la trouva normal au sens où il détestait Jarod plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre, et que sa mise en prison et la torture qui suivie ne pouvait que faire aimer cet endroit à Lyle, déjà chez lui au milieu des prédateurs présent dans la faune locale.

Jarod ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était captif, mais il savait que son corps ne supporterait plus longtemps les souffrances infligées par son ennemi. Il perdit peu à peu tout espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez lui vivant, jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne à qui il aurait pu penser entra dans sa cabane : John Clark.


	11. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : infiltration.

Chacun était d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait agir, mais pour savoir comment, c'est une autre histoire. Mais il n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, la situation qu'il rêvait se produisit.

Durant la surveillance du camp ennemi, Weber et Alan notèrent que les soldats attendaient quelqu'un d'important, un colonel et son adjoint envoyer par INGEN, ainsi qu'un biologiste français.

John n'hésita pas longtemps, il parlait espagnol couramment et avait été dans l'armé, ainsi que Ding à qui il demanda d'être l'adjoint bien que Oso aurait parfaitement pu le remplacer. Mais John justifia son choix en disant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour s'occuper des surveillances, et pour récupérer l'eau et la nourriture qu'il ferait passer en douce.

Pour le biologiste, Loiselle était français et avait quelques notions dans la matière et ils croisèrent tous les doigts pour que la couverture tienne un jour ou deux.

Les autres avaient pour mission de contacter la côte et de demander du renfort, grâce au téléphone par satellite de John, dont la batterie avait lâché. Donc Weber, Connelly et Ian durent partir à la recherche d'électricité, à un autre endroit de l'île. Mais pour cela, ils leur faudraient des provisions, et donc la réussite de l'infiltration de John, Ding et Loiselle. 

Avançant vers le camp à pied, les trois agents croisèrent les doigts pour que ça marche. Le garde leur demanda qui ils étaient, premier problème pensa John. Mais la chance était probablement avec eux car un des militaire plus gradé vint vers eux :

M : Vous êtes le colonel Rodriguez ?

J : Oui, c'est moi.

M : Lieutenant Tores mon colonel. Suivez-moi.

Il suivirent le lieutenant qui leur fit une visite guidé des lieux. Ils repérèrent tous les trois les cabanes contenant de la nourriture, et les abris anti-cyclone servant de lieux d'habitation, ou de lieux de production de la drogue.

Après ce petit tour du propriétaire, Loiselle se fit conduire vers les abris de production, tendis que John et Ding, qui avait gardé son vrai nom, allèrent manger un peu.

T : Mon colonel, puis-je vous demander pourquoi êtes vous arriver à pied. Nous vous avions envoyer un jeep.

J : Elle n'est jamais arrivée lieutenant. 

T : Voyez accepter mes excuses. Commandent Chavez, êtes vous déjà venu sur cette île ?

D : Non.

T : Il m'avait dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un qui était déjà venu pour la sécurité du colonel.

D : Cette personne est tombé malade, et j'ai du la remplacer.

Demander par un soldat, le lieutenant les laissa. 

D : Je me demande qui est « il ».

Il continuèrent de manger en silence, mettant de côté des provisions pour leur amis. Ding les fit passer alors qu'il partait dans la jungle à la recherche de deux soldats patrouillant à l'extérieur et porté disparu.

Il les trouva, en arrivant dans son propre camp.

D : Oso, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ?

O : Ils nous ont trouvé. Ding, il faut dégagé d'ici, et vite.

D : A moi aussi cet endroit me fout les boules.

Il donna les rations alimentaire qu'il avait. Weber, Connelly et Ian partirent à la recherche du central électrique.

De son côté Loiselle s'accrochait pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait. Il se résuma tout le discours en termes biologique par : trois doses de la poudre rouge, quatre du mélange blanc et vingt cinq du noir. Après, on passe tout au voisin qui rend le tout blanc. 

Savoir d'où venait ses poudres colorées n'était pas très difficile, c'était écris sur les paquets.

La poudre blanche, c'est un hallucinogène, pour rêver un peu pensa t'il ironiquement. Cette pensé ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit s'il n'avait pas été en danger de mort. La poudre rouge, c'est un produit qui permet le développement des facultés intellectuelles, produit qui n'existe sûrement pas sur le marché et le dernier sac de poudre, la noire, était un mélange local dont il n'y avait rien sur le contenu.

La tache qu'il avait à accomplir n'était pas très dure, et il espérait qu'il ne lui en demanderait pas plus, sans vraiment y croire car il était censé être biologiste.

Ding revint au camp pour s'apercevoir que John avait la grande vie. Traité comme un roi par tous les soldats, il suffisait qu'il demande quelque chose pour l'avoir. Tant mieux pensa Ding, sa facilitera beaucoup de chose.

En tournant un peu dans le campement ennemi, il aperçu l'homme aux neuf doigts sortir d'une cabane. En jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur, il vit le gardien de INGEN qui les avaient surpris à espionner l'homme aux neuf doigts. 

N'ayant pas le même prestige que le colonel, il sortit et alla voir son ami. Lui aussi avait repéré Lyle, et il évitait de se faire voir de lui.

John passa presque toute sa journée à explorer le camp, cherchant des failles dans le système de défense qu'il pourrait exploiter, en créant d'autre pour en combler de plus grosse. Bref tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen d'anéantir cet endroit.

Il vit Ding sortir d'une cabane, une de celle dont il ne savait rien sur le contenu. Il lui fit un signe : regarde autour de toi traduisit-il. Il chercha, et vie une silhouette désormais familière. Alors se pourris à échapper aux dinosaures pensa t'il. Un autre signe de Ding, regarde à l'intérieur.

Il réussi à entrer alors que personne ne regardait, et fut assez surpris de qui il vit : L'homme de la sécurité d'INGEN.


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : marche à travers la jungle.

A peine eurent t'ils les provisions passées par Ding, les trois hommes se mirent en route. Weber et Connelly suivirent Ian, le seul qui sache vraiment où aller.

Le centre de contrôle d'INGEN se trouvait sur une tout autre partit de l'île selon lui, il faudrait traverser certain des anciens enclos de dinosaures.

Ils marchèrent dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arriver pendant deux heures environ. La jungle était silencieuse, d'un silence pesant sur eux encore plus que leurs peurs. 

C : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas remettre les pieds sur cette île maintenant.

I : Je vous avais prévenu, tout comme j'ai prévenu Hammond, mais vous n'en faite toujours qu'à votre tête.

W : Comment vous avez fait pour tenir, mentalement je dis, alors que vous n'étiez pas entraîn ?

I : Comme vous, je pensais à chez moi, me disant que tout ceci allait finir et qu'on allait tous rentrer sain et sauf. Mais c'est un mensonge et l'esprit le sait. Le pire, c'est les cauchemars, vous ne quittez pas cette île tend qu'ils existent.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se stopper. Connelly repartit vers l'arrière pour voir, mais revint bredouille dix minutes après. Ils repartirent en silence, de plus en plus sur leur garde.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une clôture électrique, sur laquelle il était écrit _danger, 20.000 volts. _

W : Si seulement.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle fit sursauter les autres.

W : Tu sais de quel enclos il s'agit ?

I : Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille le traverser. Il faut continuer encore tout droit.

L'enclos se trouvait dans une clairière, et ils se dépêchèrent de regagner le couvert des arbres avant de manger un peu. Ian leur expliqua qu'il fallait avancer encore un peu, puis aller plus vers le centre de l'île, mais que normalement, il devrait pouvoir traverser une barrière électrifier, qui les mènerait non pas dans un enclos mais dans une clairière, celle où il avait vu des dinosaures vivant pour la première fois. 

Les hommes de Rainbow ne purent qu'accepter l'idée car il ne connaissait pas le terrain.

La nuit allait tomber, mais ils ne voulaient pas encore s'arrêter car ils se sentaient plus en sécurité en marchant. Toujours aussi optimiste, Ian leur dit que de toute façon, personne n'est en sécurité sur cette île, où qu'il se trouve. 

Quand il fit presque nuit noire, ils se résignèrent à monter dans un arbre et dormir un peu. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne trouva vraiment le repos, malgré la fatigue, les bruits qui les environnait maintenait tout le monde sur le pied de guerre. 

Les militaires dormirent à peine une heure, et Ian plus de deux, sachant que de toute façon, il valait mieux être en forme pour le lendemain. A peine le soleil avait-il fait son apparition, que tout le monde descendait de son arbre pour se remettre en marche.

Comme Ian l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent à une clôture sous tension contenant des portes, pour laisser passer  les voitures. Les portes n'étaient pas verrouiller et ils purent passer au travers.

De l'autre côté, ils avancèrent un peu, et virent finalement une clairière où plusieurs troupeaux d'herbivores se baladaient, buvaient ou mangeait.

W : C'est magnifique.

I : C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je me suis retrouver ici la première fois, mais depuis les choses ont changé.

C : Ils ont l'aire si calme, si paisible, jamais je ne pourrais m'imaginer qu'un d'entre eux veille me manger.

I : Eux non, mais lui si !

Il montra le tyrannosaure qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

Connelly et Weber se mirent à courir vers un petit groupe d'arbre, Ian savait qu'avec lui, le meilleur moyen de se faire manger était de courir, mais en même temps, il était entre un chasseur et ses proies, proie qui déjà commençait à s'enfuir.

Le T-Rex commençait à approcher de lui, Ian couru un peu vers ses amis, et quand il vit que le carnivore le suivait, il stoppa tout mouvement et attendit. Le gros dinosaure rugit un coup, (on va dire qu'il rugit), puis se retourna vers les herbivores qui courrait dans tous les sens.

Ian fut rejoint par Connelly et Weber dès que le T-Rex se détourna de lui.

C : Ca va aller ?

I : Oui, j'ai juste eux une grosse peur.

Et il en tremblait encore, comme les deux hommes de Rainbow. Au loin, le T-Rex se battait contre un tricératops mal en point. Ils le regardèrent un peu, puis se détournèrent en silence loin de cet endroit qui avait été pendant quelques secondes un paradis.

Ils atteignirent les bâtiments d'accueille d'INGEN dans la fin de la matinée. Ian ne les fit pas passer par l'entrer principal, ne sachant s'ils allaient tomber nez à nez avec un squelette de raptore ou de T-Rex.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle assez vite, et réussir à mettre en marche plusieurs appareil électrique.

I : L'un d'entre vous à des connaissances en électricit ?

C : Moi, un peu.

I : Vous pouvez brancher le téléphone sur le tableau de commande ?

C : Je vais essayer.

Il lui fallu dix minutes, puis le téléphone par satellite de John s'alluma. Ce fut Connelly qui téléphona à Ed Foley, grâce au numéro en mémoire.

E : Ed Foley.

C : C'est Connelly, de Rainbow.

E : Où êtes-vous ? Tout le monde est ok ?

C : Pas de problème jusqu'à présent. Mais il faut nous sortir d'ici.

E : Pas de problème, ça fait trois heures que les marines sont près à intervenir dès que je leur en donne l'ordre.

C : John, Ding et Loiselle sont dans le camp…

E : Prisonnier ?

C : Non, en infiltration, mais dites à vos gars de faire attention.

E : Je préviens le colonel charger de l'intervention.

Ian qui faisait le guet, prévint ses amis de l'arriver de raptores.

C : Envoyer-nous du secours, et vite.

Il raccrocha, et suivit ses amis vers la sortie. Ils étaient bloqués car trois raptores les attendaient dehors. Leur dernière pensée cohérente fut pourvue que les autres s'en sorte, dans un coin de son esprit, Ian voyait le T-Rex foncer vers eux, mais non, mais cette fois.

Le plus gros des raptores allait passer à l'attaque quand on entendit le bruit d'un hélicoptère arriver, levant les yeux, ils en virent en faite cinq venants vers eux et faisant fuir leurs ennemis.  __


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : le caméléon.

J : Qui êtes-vous ?

C'était John qui venait de parler. Jarod nota à sa voix qu'il était surpris de le voir.

Ja : Je m'appelle Jarod. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait.

J : Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance.

Ja : Je cherche à les arrêtez, comme vous monsieur Clark.

J : Vous savez qui je suis. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous n'êtes pas agent de sécurit ?

Ja : Je suis ce que je veux être. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir.

J : Dans trois heures, il fera nuit.

Ja : Merci.

J : Je n'ai pas dit que je vous aiderais.

Ja : Mais vous le ferez ?

J : Je pense.

En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé là, pour ne pas perdre sa couverture mais cet homme l'intriguait. 

Il ressortit discrètement, et alla voir un soldat.

J : Qui est l'homme qu'il y a dans cet endroit ?

S : Je n'en sais rien, mais le gars d'INGEN nous a interdit d'entrer.

J : Merci soldat.

Le gars d'INGEN, mais ce gars ne travaille pas pour INGEN. Encore un imposteur pensa t'il pour lui. Le repas fut servi, et John pu aller voir Ding en douce pour lui annoncer ses plans.

J : C'est ok monsieur C. Et en même temps amener à manger à nos copains car si je sors encore une fois sans raison, je vais me faire remarquer.

J : Ok, ça marche. Neuf doigts ne t'as pas vraiment vu, essais de l'interroger en restant discret.

D : Ca marche mano.

A peine les tours de garde de nuit instauré, John retourna voir Jarod et le détacha. Il lui donna à boire et un peu de manger, puis lui expliqua comment sortir sans se faire voir. 

Ce fut Oso qui accueilla Jarod, rejoint par John après. Le caméléon remarqua les deux soldats évanoui et attaché dans un coin.

J : Je vous écoute.

Ja : Vous connaissez le Centre ?

J : Déjà entendu parler.

 Jarod se mis à expliquer toute sa vie, sachant qu'avec ses gars là, il ne valait mieux pas mentir.

Il leur expliqua comment il avait été enlever, et comment le Centre s'était servi de lui. Il leur parla de monsieur Parker, de Rains, de Lyle et des tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il leur parla aussi de son évasion, de sa lutte pour le bien dans tout le pays, de Melle Paker qui le traquait pour le ramener. Les seuls détails qu'il passa sous silence furent le rôle de Sydney, les autres caméléons qu'il ne nomma pas, et son frère. Mais il leur parla de son clone, de ses parents avec lesquels il n'avait pas vraiment de relation.

John et Oso écoutèrent sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait et ce par quoi Jarod était passé. 

Jarod leur parla aussi de ses découvertes sur le sublime, qu'elle avait pour rôle de rendre les gens plus intelligent. John leur parla à ce moment de ce que Loiselle avait découvert sur la réalisation de cette drogue.

John laissa Jarod a la garde d'Oso, et repartit vers le camp. 

Ding vint le voir et lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lyle.

_En approchant de l'homme, Ding remarqua que les hommes autour de neuf doigts avait peur de lui. _

_L : Vous êtes un des hommes du colonel ?_

_D : Oui, …._

_L : Monsieur Lyle._

_D : Commandant Chavez. Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ici ?_

_L : Bien sur. Mission de routine pour INGEN. Je devais repartir avec le prochain bateau mais le gars qui s'en occupait était un espion américain._

_D : Des fuites ?_

_L : Non, mais ce serait sous-estimer ce gars que de croire qu'il ne se douterait de rien._

_D : Vous avez l'aire de bien le connaître._

_L : On a eu quelques différends. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?_

_D : Je suis l'assistant du colonel, pas vraiment le choix._

D : Après ça, je suis partit. Il m'a l'aire louche ce gars, je l'aime pas. Et pour Jarod ?

J : Il est ok, et a vraiment eu des problèmes avec Lyle. Il parait que ce gars à un faible pour les jeunes asiatiques, mais peux survive à sa compagnie.

D : Un salaud.

J : Exact.

Ils allèrent se reposer, mais furent réveiller dans la nuit par un remue-ménage dans le camp. La disparition de Jarod ne passa pas inaperçu, et des soldats partirent dans la jungle à la recherche du fugitif. Ding se porta volontaire pour les accompagner et curieusement Lyle accepta.

Dans son abri de production, Loiselle commençait à avoir des petits problèmes. On lui en demandait de plus en plus, et il ne savait pas vraiment si ses gars savait ou non qu'ils leur raccomptait que des bobares depuis deux heures. Profitant d'un temps de pose, il alla voir John pour lui dire que ça commençait à chauffer pour lui. 

J : Essais de tenir le coup encore jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tant que Ding n'est pas revenu, on ne peut rien faire.

L : Ca va pas être facile, je te promets rien. En plus, j'ai du mal avec les termes techniques en espagnol.

J : J'ai compris, je vais faire ce que je peux pour faire revenir Ding, en espérant que les autres ont déjà appelé le continent.

Dans la jungle, Ding et une dizaine de soldats cherchaient Jarod. Ding les avaient conduit dans la direction de la côte, les éloignant ainsi de l'endroit où il se cachait vraiment. Les soldats n'avaient qu'une envie, dégager au plus vite de cette île maudite où beaucoup trop d'entre eux avait frôlé la mort. Les recherches durèrent toute la matinée, et midi ne devait être loin quand il aperçurent la mer.

A peine arriver sur le côté, ils virent des bateaux, mais qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'INGEN. Les marines pensa Ding pour lui-même.


	14. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Fuite. 

Ding retrouva ses collègues à bord de l'un des bateau des marines, le colonel était encore avec eux pour une demi-heure, car après c'était le moment de donner l'assaut.

Ding avait déjà expliqué au colonel ce qu'il savait des installations du camp, de ses gardes et aussi des hommes de Rainbow se trouvant sur place.

Cela faisait une heure qu'un des soldats américain été partit à la recherche de Oso et des autres, les prévenant ainsi de l'arriver des marines, mais aussi pour leur laisser le temps d'évacuer leurs hommes.

Ding avait déjà essayé de convaincre le colonel de l'emmener avec lui, mais il avait refusé à trois reprises. Les deux hommes étaient monté sur le pont du bateau pour se rafraîchir les idées, quand il entendirent au loin un cri de chasseur, de raptores plus exactement mais aucun des deux n'en était sur.

D : Et là, on prie pour ne pas être le dessert.

Ding avait murmuré ses paroles tirées d'un film dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom, mais qui voulait tout dire selon lui.

C : Vous voulez vraiment retourner dans cette enfer.

D : Oui mon colonel, car plus vite on ira là-bas, plus vite on pourra rentrer.

C : Exact, on part dans vingt minutes, vous serez près ?

D : Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ?

C : Je crois que vous aviez raison en disant que de toute façon, personne n'est vraiment près à aller là-bas, et si vous êtes là, ça ne peut qu'être bon pour mes hommes. Mais vos collègues restent, pas question d'insister.

D : Ils valent autant que moi, mais je crois moi aussi qu'ils sont trop fatiguer.

Il était lui aussi fatiguer mais ne le dit pas, en redescendant, il vit Ian et Connelly qui dormait, Weber à côté commençait à faire de même mais l'arriver de Ding le réveilla.

W : Tu as réussi à le convaincre ?

D : On l'a fait pour moi.

W : Ramène les tous en vie s'il te plait, car je n'aimerais pas devoir annoncer ça à leur  femme.

D : Moi non plus.

Loiselle avait un peu dormi durant la nuit, et avait droit à une second sieste après le repas. Alors qu'il suivait les autres hommes pour aller dormir un peu, il vit John lui faire un signe.

J : Les marines arrivent dans une heures environ, tu arriveras à partir avant ?

L : Pas de problème chef, il y a des explosif en bas pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse s'emparer de la poudre si un truc comme ça arrivait.

J : Ok, tu peux en détourner si tu veux, mais tu survies reste prioritaire.

L : Ok chef.

Comme tous les hommes de Rainbow, Loiselle savait que jouer les héros revenait souvent à être un héros mort, donc mieux valait ne pas faire l'imbécile. 

Officiellement il avait encore vingt minutes avant de retourner bosse, mais la sieste des gars durait en général plus d'une heures. En s'y prenant bien, il pensait pouvoir avoir le temps de descendre, prétextant avoir oublier un truc en bas, comme ses clopes, puis remonter et sortir les fumer en dehors du camps, comme tous les autres gars. Ce plan tenait le route, il décida de le suivre.

John lui préféra tourner en rond, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne passe entre les mailles du filet. L'heures fut assez longue, et la tension monte vite dans ce genre de cas. Il devait rester encore une vingtaine de minutes quand il vit Loiselle sortir du camp, et s'éloigner discrètement.

Lyle arpentait l'endroit où Jarod se tenait quelques heures auparavant. Mais il lui avait échappé une fois de plus, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux et elle augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Monsieur Parker, son père, avait passé beaucoup de temps pour mettre ce plan en application, et il ne supporterait pas que Jarod viennent tout mettre en l'aire une nouvelle fois.

Il devait être midi passer quand il entendit du bruit dehors, le commandant Chavez était de retour, seul. Lyle se maudit intérieurement.

C : Nous l'avons retrouvé, vers la côte alors qu'il essayait de partir mais il s'est enfuit. Il est encore dans la jungle, j'ai laissé les autres là-bas, ils vont le retrouver mais il faut plus de monde.

Le colonel envoya encore une vingtaine d'homme à la recherche du fugitif, une vingtaine d'homme qui désormais ne pouvait plus protéger le camp. Bien jouer pensa John. 

Les marines arrêtèrent ses hommes avant qu'ils n'aient fait un kilomètre.

Ding était repartit avec les hommes envoyer à la recherche de Jarod, et John se retrouvait seul dans le camp ennemi. Il réussit à sortir sans attirer l'attention des gardes armés, mais Lyle l'avait vu et il le suivit.

John rejoint le colonel, Ding et Jarod qui surveillait le camp.

J : C'est bon, personne n'est sortit avant votre arrivé, et tous mes hommes sont en sécurité.

C : Monsieur Clark, c'est du beau boulot que vous avez fait là.

J : Alors fait la même chose.

C : Pas de problème.

Il déclancha l'assaut. On entendit bien sur des mitraillettes puis une explosion, le labo pensa John. Mais il y avait autre chose qui faisait du bruit, juste à côté d'eux. Ding tourna la tête en même temps que lui, et ils virent Lyle cacher sous un arbre, tremblant de partout mais pas pour autant terrifier par la peur car dès qu'il vit le regard des deux hommes se placer sur lui, il s'enfuit vers la forêt.

John et Ding le suivirent sans même hésitez, prenant au passage des armes confisquées par les marines aux soldats locaux. Jarod qui était à côté d'eux tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et emboîta leur pas au moment même où il aperçu le meurtrier de son frère. 

Lyle était rester à proximité des hommes pour être en sécurité, du moins le pensait t-il. Dès qu'il vit Chavez et le colonel Rodriguez regarder dans sa direction, sécurité ou pas, il préféra s'enfuir pour rester libre. Mais rester libre dans cet endroit ne voulait pas forcement dire rester en vie.

Dans le camp, le bruit des mitraillettes et l'odeur du sang avait attiré les carnivores, mais les marines avaient réussi à éloigner les plus petits en les tuant, les gros avaient décidé d'aller voir ailleurs pour un moment en tout cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lyle courrait à travers la jungle, poursuivit par John, Ding et Jarod. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre eux trois, mais il ne le savait pas. Il entendit du bruit, venant de devant lui, d'instinct il se cacha dans les fourrés.

L'animal qu'il vit arriver n'était pas très haut, pas plus de deux mètre, et il avançait bizarrement. Le dilophosaure, mais Lyle ne le savait pas est un carnivore, qui injecte du poison sur sa victime avant de la manger. 

Ding arriva en premier à la clairière, et vit l'animal en question, il fit signe à John et à Jarod de faire le tour. Lyle sortit encore tout tremblant de sa cachette, et s'approcha de l'animal.

D'un seul coup, un espèce de crête se déroula autour de lui, et il envoya sont poison sur Lyle, qui cria de douleur, et tomba à terre. Le dilophosaure n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita sur lui pour comme pour le manger, mais le dinosaure s'écroula raide mort, après qu'en mitraillette est fait feu sur lui. 

Jarod, le visage montrant bien sa haine pour l'homme en question s'approcha et lui dit :

J : Dis moi pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

La douleur empêcha Lyle de répondre, mais Jarod continua : C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez souffert.

S'il avait pensé une seule seconde sortir vivant de cet enfer, Lyle savait que c'était maintenant impossible. On lui attacha les mains dans le dos, puis il sentit un couteau lui faire une entaille sur le bras. Il s'étonna de voir le jeune soldat latinos agir comme ça.

D : Ca c'est pour les petites asiatiques, et pour le frère de Jarod. 

Les trois hommes partirent vers le bateau sans regarder de nouveau le prisonnier. Si l'un des trois devait avoir des remords, c'est Jarod car pour les deux autres, bien qu'ils ne le connaissent pas, cet homme ne valait rien.

Ce qu'il ne sur jamais, c'est que Lyle réussi à se relever, et à se rapprocher du camp dans l'espoir d'appeler de l'aide. A peine arriver au camp, un vélociraptore qui n'avait pas pu avoir sa part de viande se précipita sur lui, et lui fit vivre douloureusement les dernières minutes de sa vie.

Dans les bateaux américains, les hommes de Rainbow prenaient un peu de repos en compagnie de Ian et Alan. Chacun remercia en silence sa bonne étoile, et regarda les autres par la suite. Désormais un lien indescriptible unissait ses hommes. 


	15. épilogue

Epilogue : 

Une semaine après leur retour en Angleterre, le groupe deux de Rainbow reçu une lettre de félicitation signée de la main même du président, pour leur courage lors de l'opération et les informations recueillit qui on permis l'arrestation des principaux dirigeant d'INGEN et du Centre mêlé à cette histoire.

D : Alors s'est vraiment fini ?

J : On dirait Ding.

D : Pas mécontent d'être retourner sur le terrain encore une fois ?

J : Non, même si ces histoires ne sont plus trop de mon age.

D : C'est de l'age de personne monsieur C, mais maintenant on sait à quoi ressemble l'enfer.

John ne répondit pas, pour lui l'enfer avait toujours été le Viêt-Nam, car il avait passé beaucoup de temps là-bas durant la guerre. Maintenant, il avait un autre nom.

Ding voulu demander à John s'il faisait lui aussi des cauchemars, mais il n'en fit rien car sa tête en disait déjà long.

A New York, Largo Winch se débattait comme il le pouvait pour expliquer à son conseil l'OPA sur les entreprises INGEN, Pharmatech et Seatransport. Il eu encore plus de mal à expliquer que le groupe devrait entièrement réorganiser la direction de ses entreprises, car même si l'arrestation des dirigeants malhonnêtes et l'arrêt du trafic de la sublime dans presque tout le monde était la plus grosse victoire international sur la drogue depuis toujours, très peu de personne firent au courant de ceci avant quatre mois entier, cette date correspondant au début des procès. Ce qui fini par convaincre les membres du conseil fut une des aide apportée au groupe par le président : Une baisse de leur impôts sur une durée de quatre ans. 

Dans le bunker, quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis étaient en grande discussion.

S : Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient !

J : Je connais certain des hauts fonctionnaires de la CIA, et Largo pense que le président nous aidera si on lui dit la vérité, ça peu marcher !

L : Alors je retourne le voir dans un mois, le temps qu'il règle toute cette histoire.

K : Espérons que dans un mois, la commission ne nous est pas tous tuer.

Sans la savoir ce petit groupe venait de condamner la commission Adriatique, et tout le personnel présidentiel véreux, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Dans le Delaware, tout n'était pas si simple. Monsieur Parker avait été arrêté pour trafique de drogue, et c'était suicidé en prison dès le premier jour. Personne de doutait du fait qu'on l'y est aidé, mais personne ne savait comment. Monsieur Raines était devenue la seule tête dirigeante surtout maintenant que Lyle avait disparu, et on ne sait pas trop comment mais il avait lui aussi disparu, si bien que lorsque la CIA avait envisager de se charger de cette organisation, elle avait tout simplement disparu. En moins d'une semaine, plus personne ne travaillait là-bas, et les bâtiments furent détruit.

Jarod profita de ces moments de panique pour aller voir Broot et Sydney, et leur proposer une nouvelle identité loin du triumvirat, et de leur magouille. S'ils acceptèrent presque sans poser de question, Miss Parker ne fut pas aussi facile à convaincre.

Jarod ne sus jamais ce qui la décida vraiment, le coup de téléphone de Sydney, lui ou bien la nouvelle de la mort de son père mais un jour elle pris des affaires à elle, et retrouva Jarod sur la tombe de Thomas. En ce lieu, ils se promirent de ne plus jamais chercher à se faire du mal, et de retrouver ensemble leur passer.

Ouff, c'est enfin fini.

Maintenant c'est à vous de bosser un peu, et de me dire ce que vous en pensez sur elodie.10@wanadoo.fr  


End file.
